pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nidorina
| backcolor= | name=Nidorina| jname=(ニドリーナ Nidorina)| ndex=030| evofrom=Nidoran♀| evointo=Nidoqueen| gen=Generation I| pronun= nee-door-EE-nuh | hp=70| atk=62| def=67| satk=55| sdef=55| spd=56| total=365| species=Poison Pin Pokémon| type= | height=2'07"| weight=44.1 lbs.| ability=Poison Point Rivalry| color='Blue'| gender=100% ♀| }} Nidorina (ニドリーナ Nidorina) is a -type Pokémon and the evolved form of a Nidoran♀ starting at level 16. Nidorina is the female counterpart to a Nidorino. It can evolve into a Nidoqueen by use of a Moon Stone. Appearance Nidorina is a rodent like Pokémon with big ears which shows details of a bunny. It also is blue. Its male counterpart is Nidorino. It has horn on the back of it. It has darker spots on its body. Special Abilities Nidorina has the abilities Poison Point and Rivalry along with the hidden ability Hustle. Poison Point has a 30% chance of poisoning the opponent's Pokémon when it hits Nidorina with a Physical move while Rivalry deals more damage to the opponent when it is an opposite gender. Hustle lowers Nidorina's accuracy, but raises attack. In Anime Emily had a Nidoran♀ that evolved into a Nidorina in IL100: Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?. A ton of Nidorina were found in IL033: The Flame Pokémon-athon!. Whitney used a Nidorina to battle Ash's Cyndaquil. Two different Nidorinas made an appearance in ''AG121: Hi Ho Silver Wind! and the opening of MS013: Pokémon - Zoroark: Master of Illusions respectively. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Nidorina| redblue=Celadon Game Corner for 1200 Coins(Red only) Safari Zone| rbrarity=Uncommon| yellow=Route 9, 23, Safari Zone| yrarity=Uncommon| goldsilver=Kanto Route 13, 14, 15| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Route 13, 14, 15| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Safari Zone| frlgrarity=Rare (FireRed) Uncommon (LeafGreen)| diamondpearl=Route 221, Lake Valor| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Route 221| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 15| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Evolve Nidoran♀ (White only)| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations |Trozei=Endless Level 58, 64, Forever Level 8, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Lapis Cave (4-8F), Wish Cave (47-50F) |PMD2=Mt. Bristle (4-9F), Labyrinth Cave (1-9BF) |Rumble=Eternal Tower }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=The female's horn develops slowly. Prefers physical attacks such as clawing and biting.| yellow=When resting deep in its burrow, its thorns always retract. This is proof that it is relaxed.| gold=When feeding its young, it first chews and tenderizes the food, then spits it out for the offspring.| silver=It has a calm and caring nature. Because its horn grows slowly it prefers not to fight.| crystal=It has a docile nature. If it is threatened with attack, it raises the barbs that are all over its body.| ruby=When Nidorina are with their friends or family, they keep their barbs tucked away to prevent hurting each other. This Pokémon appears to become nervous if separated from the others.| sapphire=When Nidorina are with their friends or family, they keep their barbs tucked away to prevent hurting each other. This Pokémon appears to become nervous if separated from the others.| emerald=When it is with its friends or family, its barbs are tucked away to prevent injury. It appears to become nervous if separated from the others.| firered=The female has a gentle temperament. It emits ultrasonic cries that have the power to befuddle foes.| leafgreen=The female's horns develop slowly. Prefers physical attacks such as clawing and biting.| diamond=When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's.| pearl=When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's.| platinum=When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's.| heartgold=When feeding its young, it first chews and tenderizes the food, then spits it out for the offspring.| soulsilver=It has a calm and caring nature. Because its horn grows slowly, it prefers not to fight.| black=When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's.| white=When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's.| }} Learnset Generation I Origins It is based off a Rabbit, Hamster, or even a Mouse while its name comes from needle and rhino and an a to reference female sayings in Spanish. Trivia *Despite being a gender Pokémon, Nidorina, nor Nidoqueen can't breed, but Nidorina's pre-evolution Nidoran♀ can. *Nidorina's shiny sprite resembles the coloration of Nidorino. Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Gender Exclusive Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon